Add A Dash Of Sugar And A Pinch Of Crazy
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: People say that the Akatsuki is evil. On the contrary, they are actually very sweet. And loving and caring, but also a bit insane. I fit right along with them.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge to a sort of one-shot/drabblish things I want to write just to write something new. It's about me and the more-fun-less-evil Akatsuki.**

* * *

I remember how Naruto hated the Akatsuki. I remember how he cursed them every day for their existence. When I always asked him why, he always said,

"Because they took something from me."

The look on his face and the coldness in his voice made me not press the issue. After a while, I stopped asking. He would never budge when I asked. I assumed it had to do with Sasuke, Gaara, Asuma, and others. But now that I look back on it, I think Naruto was wrong. Sure, the Akatsuki has killed people. Naruto hasn't realized he's killed people too. Konoha hasn't realized that they are the same as the Akatsuki. The rumours were all wrong. The Akatsuki isn't evil. I know because I live with them.

Okay, maybe not the best way to start it, but I'm just stating facts. After an unspeakable incident that involved me, Kiba, and some jutsu, I had wandered around in the woods. Two of the Akatsuki members (later I found out they were Kisame and Deidara) showed up. Some how we all started talking and that led to me being invited to live with them. I remember how I greeted them to this day and it makes us all laugh.

"Oh. My. Jashin. You're so blue!"

Yeah, I'm obsessed with the color blue. I loved Deidara and Kisame from the first moment I saw them. I mean, if you saw a blue shark-man and a boy with long hair and a ponytail wouldn't you love them? Okay, I guess I'm the weird one and you all don't think so. Anyway, we started talking about my obsession, how Jashin was real or not (I believe in Him, but not like Hidan 'cause that is just insane), and Deidara's art, when Kisame said,

"Alright. She's just too funny to not come with us."

Deidara agreed and off I went to live in one of the many Akatsuki hide-outs. Leader (or Pierce, as I call him just to annoy him sometimes) wasn't that excited to have another member/subordinate under his care. That is until I showed him what I could do and I defeated both Sasori and Hidan. So I was under Kisame's and Deidara's care since they brought me here. Alright, I'm getting off track. Let me just tell you this.

The Akatsuki are not evil.

* * *

**So yeah. I'll write some more tomorrow about how I met all the members.**


	2. Weird Guys, Hand Mouths, And Hair Eating

**Well, here's the first chapter. It was actually very fun to write and I plan on writing the next one tomorrow if everything goes right. Enjoy my weirdness!**

* * *

Let me tell you about how I met Kisame and Deidara. I know I told you about it before, but I'm going into detail. A couple of years back, Kiba and I were dating. I loved Kiba with all my heart, but there was something that he didn't have. One day, we got into an argument (not telling what about) and it turned into a full out shinobi battle. I stormed off right after Chouji, my sister, Kurenai, and Shikamaru pulled us apart. I was wandering around, trying to blow off some steam, when I finally collapsed in a clearing.

I rolled onto my back and started crying. I'm very emotional and I didn't like anyone to see me crying. I just lied there, bawling, until I had no tears left. I sighed and sat up, realizing that my back was so stiff. It was like I was lying on a bed of nails, which I had done before. When I stood up to crack my back, two figures walked out of the shadows. I immediately went into defensive mode.

The taller man looked like a shark. No, I'm not kidding. He had gills under his eyes, blue skin, and I saw a hint of shark teeth under his frown. The other man was shorter, like my height, and had really long blonde hair. He tied part of it into a ponytail. This boy had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, but I couldn't see one because his bangs covered it. My mind was still preoccupied with the fact...

"Oh. My. Jashin. You're so blue!" I gaped at the shark man, momentarily forgetting I was supposed to be on guard. The blonde busted out laughing while the blue man smirked.

"Thanks, I think. Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was deep and rough though it didn't scare me as much as I thought it would have.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?" I asked. Blonde boy sobered up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were crying your eyes out, un." I, not one for blushing, cleared my throat and looked away from them.

"I said I was fine." There was a slight edge in my voice and I knew I was being rude, but my voice did that when I felt insecure (don't ask). The men shared a look and walked towards me. Instinctively, I took several steps back.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." I scowled at them and walked towards them. When i stood in front of them, I put a hand on my hip.

"I'm not worried. Would you like it if some random strangers looked at each other and walked up to you?" Shark man chuckled and blonde boy rolled his eye?

"We just want to see if you're alright, un. If you're going to be rude, then we can just leave..." He looked pointedly at me. I bit my lip, a habit, and shook my head.

"Sorry. I've just had a bad day." I sat down and started picking at the grass. They both sat down to join me.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" shark man asked. So I told them about my fight with Kiba and, surprisingly, they didn't stop me when I got teary eyed again. Blondey put an arm around my shoulders and let me cry on his shoulder. When I finished telling the story, they just hugged me. It felt nice to be comforted. My sister isn't all that good with my emotions.

"I have a completely unrelated question." I said. The men looked at me. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kisame and that's Deidara." I looked at each of them and smiled.

"Meshayla. Nice to meet you." Deidara smiled back and Kisame smirked. Kisame laid down and I laid down next to him.

"I have an unrelated question." Kisame said. I looked at him and he moved his bangs behind his ear. His left eye was covered in this metal thing. It looked like a telescope or something.

"Two actually. One: why did you say 'You're so blue!'," I laughed at his poor imitation of my voice, " and two: did you say oh my Jashin?" I shrugged and stared at the clouds.

"I have an unhealthy obsession with blue." Deidara chuckled.

"You might just have a new stalker, Kisame, un." Kisame turned on his side to look at me and I stared back at him.

"You're weird." I smiled really big and pinched his cheek. Kisame swatted my hand away.

"I take that as a compliment you know. Now, for your second question, yes I did." Deidara sighed.

"Great. Are you one of those sacrificing, sadomasochistic, Jashin-loving types, un?" I frowned and poked him in the stomach.

"No. That's just all kinds of creepy. I just believe He exists. I'm not a worshiper. Why do you ask?" Kisame laughed when Deidara started mumbling under his breath about 'crazy sadists'.

"We have a friend who's like that and he can get quite extreme sometimes." I laughed.

"I know the feeling. I have a friend named Lee, who is so scary at times, that copies his sensei, Gai. I mean his look, his monologues, his training techniques. Okay, I'm sounding like a stupid blonde." Deidara glared at me and I quickly backtracked while Kisame laughed. "Not you, Deidara. It's just something my sister and I say since a lot of the popular girls in Konoha are blonde. I'll say I'm talking like Sakura. Jashin, I hate that bitch." Deidara patted my head like I was a little girl or something and stood.

"Kisame, we'd better be getting back, un." I frowned, but smiled when Kisame shook his head.

"Nah. I want to spend a little more time with our new friend here. We'll head back in a little while." Kisame flicked me in the forehead when he said this. I flicked him back and this led into us in a flick fight. Deidara sighed and laid down on his stomach.

"Whatever, yeah. Don't blame me when we get in trouble with Leader, un." I stopped flicking Kisame when I hear this.

"Who's Leader and I feel really loved. I thought you were having a good time talking to me." Deidara shrugged, but I saw the smirk he had on his face. I flicked him in response and he laughed.

"You know you talk a lot, yeah." Deidara said as he looked towards me. I shrugged.

"I'm actually very quiet when I'm not around close friends." Kisame decided at that moment to think that my hair was edible. I looked at him strangely and he motioned for me to ignore him. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're not really close friends, un." Deidara said as he pulled clay out of his pocket. I winked and he rolled his eyes. I watched as Deidara took off his glove and what I saw shocked me. His hand had a mouth on it, tongue and all. I immediately snatched his hand and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry." I mumbled before I poked the tongue that was hanging out. When it licked my finger, I pulled my hands away.

"Ew! That's so awesome!" I yelled. Deidara stared at me when I started playing with his hand mouth's tongue. Kisame stopped trying to eat my hair and smirked.

"Looks like you might have a new stalker, Deidara." Deidara said some colorful words while I ignored them. The hand mouth was just too cool. I wanted one.

"Why do you have these?" I asked. The boys stopped arguing. Deidara's eyes got this glint in them and I knew I was probably was going to regret this (but I didn't). Deidara put some clay in his hand and the mouth started to chew.

"Why am I not severely creeped out by this?" I asked myself aloud. Kisame chuckled and patted the back of my head while Deidara smirked. We waited while the hand mouth chewed. Kisame decided to have my hair as lunch again and I responded by yelling,

"I am not sushi, Kisame!" They laughed at that one. The hand mouth spit out the clay and Deidara closed his hands around the clay. I watched for a minute before I decided to creep out Deidara. I sat in front of him and bulged my eyes, keeping the most serious face possible.

"Deidara." I whispered. When he looked up, I smiled really big, like a cat's. Deidara jumped before closing his eyes, sighing.

"I swear to any god out there, I will kill you if you do that again, un." Kisame wagged his giant, blue finger at Deidara and I took the time to compare my hand size to his. This man had some **giant** hands.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know you wouldn't do that even if your life depended on it. You love her too much." Deidara ignore us, even as I wrapped my arms around him in a gigantic hug.

"Awww. I love you, too. Even though I just met you guys." A few more minutes of waiting and he revealed his sculpture. It was a small bird. A really weird looking bird, let me tell you. Anyway, Deidara looked proud of his work so I didn't say what I was thinking.

"I'm going to sow you my art, yeah." He threw his bird up in the air before saying, "Katsu!" The bird exploded and, even though I wasn't big on explosions, I gaped and awed at the display. I clapped when the explosion dulled into thin smoke.

"Jashin, that was amazing, Dei." If he heard the nickname or not, he didn't care. He was too busy watching the thin smoke fade.

"Thanks, un. I've always believed art was fleeting..." Deidara went into a whole speech about his art. Though I hate speeches, his made my heart swell. He was so passionate about his art and I loved when people did that. when Deidara got to some guy named Sasori-danna, Kisame stopped him.

"Deidara, I think you've gone insane." Deidara scowled at him and started walking away. I punched the shark man in the chest. Surprised, Kisame held his chest in pain.

"Why would you say something like that? It's rude." I said and stood up. I walked over to Deidara and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He stopped, but didn't look at me.

"Dei, he didn't mean it. Kisame is just a big dunce. I like your art and the way your so passionate about it." The tension in his shoulders relaxed and he turned to look at me. He had a smile on his face.

"Thanks, un." I smiled back and looked over at Kisame to see him walking towards us, rubbing his chest.

"Sorry, Deidara and ow, that hurt." I smirked at him and saw out of the corner of my eye that the sun was setting. Apparently, Deidara thought the same.

"Kisame, we've got to go, yeah." Kisame nodded in return. They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"I've got to get back too. So, have fun with your hand mouths and your new bruise. I'll just go and deal with the dog." I waved goodbye and started walking away when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Kisame looking at me and Deidara looking at him, curiously.

"Alright. She's just too funny to not come with us." he said. Deidara and I stared at him. "I'm serious." The blonde looked me over and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, un. Meshayla?" I looked back and forth between them.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki."

So there you go. That's the whole story. Well, not the whole thing. I had to go home and explain to my sister where I was going and she had to swear on everything she was obsessed with that she was to not tell anyone. I tried to be as vague as possible as where I was going to exactly. When she swore, I packed up my things, gave her one last hug, and promised to write. Kisame and Deidara had brought me to one of the many Akatsuki hideouts and let's just say Leader wasn't happy, but that's a story for another time. I still write to Journee and no one knows of my whereabouts. It's all good, for now.

* * *

**Yay! I'm, going to the Akatsuki! I know I sound like I favor Deidara more than Kisame in this chapter, but I'm too lazt to change it. Review! What do you think?**


End file.
